Levian Argent
Many people in Azeroth have a slight fear of mages, especially rumors of those who use their magics for their own ends. Levian Argent is one of these mages, a con artist who blends magic and her charisma to produce a dangerous combination Appearance Levian does stand out a bit from the average crowd. Wearing clothes of subdued blue, she tries to look as much like a powerful mage as possible. Everything about her is tailored to look as mage-like as possible, including her robes, which always give off a powerful essence of magic that others can actually feel Beneath the robes, Levian is surprisingly scrawny and pale, a result of her life spent studying. Her robes are custom tailored by her to fit in all sorts of hidden features, such as compartments for magical reagents, or simply tools to trick people with Personality Listen to Levian for a few minutes, and you may believe that she is a helpful soul, helping to rid Azeroth of all evil. Or maybe that she is an envoy from Dalaran, gathering funds for research into a new super cannon to destroy the Blue Dragonflight. Or even that she is actually a member of a lost dragonflight, seeking to reclaim her role as the Aspect of Magic, which was stolen from her by Malygos. Or that she is the half demon daughter of Aegwynn, and new Guardian of Tirisfal after having absorbed the powers of Kharazan. Or that she is the daughter of the king of a distant land and needs a simple 500 gold investment in order to allow both you and her to receive her rightful 10,000 gold inheritance All of these are complete and utter lies Levian is a moraless thief, cheater and all around trickster. She uses her skills as a mage to manipulate commoners all for the purpose of just taking their money, goods, or anything else of value. Once she has squeezed all she can from a person, she leaves, adopting a new identity via her magic To Levian, one should not have to use effort. She wants everything immediately, and leeches off other people's efforts to gain them. Levian also has a great love for showmanship, and putting on impromptu events in the middle of a city in order to scam people out of money, or just make them look like idiots Somewhere along the line, she picked up some mean card skills History While Levian's history is completely and utterly fabricated at parts, what is clear is that she was born in Dalaran shortly after the end of the Second War. It is believed that, despite having a gift for magic, she proved somewhat inept at most forms of it, and did not want to put in the basic effort to attempt them. Instead, she spent her time studying magics on how to manipulate people, and practicing slight of hand techniques that would be more appropriate for rogues Somehow, using these techniques, Levian managed to excel at her studies, by completely fabricating the end result as opposed to doing the task at hand. Coasting through her school days easily, she eventually decided she had had enough of studying, and left to try her talents elsewhere She claims that the very next day, Archimonde attacked Dalaran, as he was waiting for her to leave. She actually left there 3 months before the Third War even began Eventually, Levian came to Stormwind, and began to test her skills on the many adventurers that could be found there Fabricated History Levian was born to Aegwynn as a result of her being possessed by Sargeras Dragons took interest in her development and gave her dragon blood, making her part dragon and able to assume draconic form. Also she is part of an otherwise unknown dragonflight known as the Platinum flight The day after she left Dalaran, Archimonde attacked, because he was not in danger from her any more She is the rightful owner of Stormwind, Arathor, Newman's Landing, and the Moonbrook graveyard, brought on the Auction House for 1 copper She managed to avoid getting cleaved by Saurfang She trained your Blood Elf mage She is Azeroth's champion of children's card games She chose not to go to the Wrath Gate because she knew that Arthas would be no match for her She beat up Arthas once, however lets him continue as she cannot upset the balance She owns the Sunwell, which serves as her private bath She owns Atiesh, which is just her walking stick for when she gets old She is worshipped by trolls as a Loa of magic Elune, C'thun and Yog'Saron have parties at her place every Friday night. Sometimes Ragnaros shows up drunk Category:Characters Category:Articles by Mecheon Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Alliance